Smile For Me
by skydarius11
Summary: A smile is worth having and protecting, especially when it comes to the matters of the heart.


A smile.

A simple movement of many facial muscles, but can covey so many feelings depending on the thoughts behind it. As a grimace it can display disgust, uncomfortable tension or pain. None of those feelings were present between the two boys underneath the shaded protection of the tree they were currently under.

Just one label wouldn't do it justice, but one thing was clear – it was pure bliss and the heart hovering above the curly-haired boy's hands exemplified that. Its enormous radiant smile completely dwarfed the shy, awkward yet sincere one its owner sported. And beyond all reason, it was responded in kind by the small yet comforting one shown by the person of his affection.

Soon the amazing ambiance became too much for the heart to bear. It let out an excited squeal before glomping itself onto the cappuccino-colored face of the sophisticated lad.

"OOMP" he garbled out.

The freckled face of its owner immediately morphed into one of shock as his timid smile vanished and a gaping mouth coupled with wide eyes took its place. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'll get'em off of you!" he quickly spoke as he drew his hand closer to his crush's face.

However, being the shifty little thing that it was, it escaped his reach so that his hand was touching the other boy's cheek. Immediately his fair skin turned as red as a failed summer day tanning session. He tried to sputter out an apology but the words got trapped in his mouth under the intense gaze of the boy's blue eyes. Finally his brain told his hand to stop acting like it was glued to his face and quit touching him. Just before he could retract it, his crush gently placed his hand over his and held it in place. All the while the heart was circling above them, thrilled beyond measure that its sneaky yet brilliant plan worked.

"Wh-wh-you-"

"You're hands…they're so soft" he complimented as he nuzzled into it, shutting down whatever he was trying to say.

"It's…they're not…" he tried to downplay as he looked down and around at **anything** , his whole body heating up by the simple touch and his face somehow getting redder – almost matching his wild auburn curls.

"Yes they are" he assured with a gentle smile. "I'm sorry I didn't notice before, but I thought you took my apple when you grabbed my hand earlier-"

The "sunburnt" boy's head shot up when he said that and rambled out, "Oh no I would never do that I'm so sorry I was trying to get him I'll find your apple right now no I'll get you another apple that one's probably covered in bruises ohhh I'm so sorry you're probably starving-"

"No no, it's okay" he assured with a chuckle. "I just figured it was subtle attempt at having a lunch date together" he slyly grinned.

But his innocent teasing attempt fell on deaf ears as more panic started to seep in. "I wouldn't do that that's your breakfast or snack what if you get hangry or couldn't focus during class or-"

"So…you wouldn't want to eat lunch with me?"

"Of course I would!" he exclaimed before covering his mouth with his free hand; he would've used the other one as well if his dream boat of a crush didn't have such a firm grip on it.

His blue eyes widened at the passionate declaration, but soon returned to their normal size, but his curiosity and compassion didn't diminish in the slightest. "Sherwin" he softly spoke, causing said boy to look up and remove his hand from his mouth.

"Y-You know my name?" he stammered.

Another chuckle sneaked its way out and he replied, "Of course I do, we have P.E. and English together. I may have my nose in a book most of the time, but I'm not that oblivious" he winked, conveying that in no way was his question taken as an insult.

"B-But…why?"

"Why wouldn't I? We've been in school for almost five months now. I'd think it'd be pretty strange if we didn't know everyone's name-"

" **That's not what I meant!** " he sharply said, stunning him into silence. Even his heart stopped circling around them and settled down onto his shoulder, letting out soft comforting coos as both of them saw him quivering – scared about what he said or what he going to say next. "I mean, you're Jonathan! The most popular boy in our grade. Smart, talented, great in track, and handsome! Why…why would you even want to know my name? Especially…after all this" he asked as he condensed on himself a bit. He brought his knees to his chest and closed his eyes - bracing himself for the answer.

"Sherwin…look at me. Please?" Jonathan implored and the red head hesitantly followed his command and looked at him through moist eyes. "Everything that you said about me are just labels the other kids gave me. I didn't make it my job to become popular. I was just being myself. Doing the best that I can to succeed, just like anyone else. I don't know why I was deemed "popular", but I try not to let it add any unnecessary stress in my life to try and meet their expectations. That's a fool's errand because other people's thoughts change like that" he extenuated with a snap of his fingers. "As evidenced by a few minutes ago…"

Sherwin froze when he said that, remembering all too well the judging stares that were thrown their way.

"I…I will admit that everything that happened back in the hallway overwhelmed me. But when I saw the hurt and sadness in your eyes…I knew what I needed to do. And no, it wasn't out of pity. I wanted help you. Partly because it was the right thing to do, but mainly because I wanted to get to know you. I've had many "love confessions" thrown my way, but I've never had someone's heart come out of their chest for me. Can you blame me for being intrigued?" he smiled, causing the little heart to grin as well. "Speaking off, how're you still alive?" he asked.

"I…I think it's just a representation of my feelings. I can still feel my real heart inside of me. I-I honestly don't know how this happened" he explained as said representation began circling his head again.

"I see…in that case, I want to know. Why do you have a crush on me?" Jonathan asked point blank.

Sherwin began fidgeting around. His eyes were darting in every direction, trying to come up with an answer that didn't sound lame or worse…insincere. He'd thought he'd have a few months, or if he was _**extremely lucky**_ a couple of dates, before coming up with that answer. But life decided to come at him fast with no intent on pumping the brakes.

"I…I…I admire you" he finally said.

But the vague answer caused Jonathan to cock his head to the side and raise his left eyebrow up. The red head sighed at his failed explanation and tried to elaborate, "I…I know that you're more than just those things…but I thought it was because of those qualities that we couldn't be friends…let alone me having a crush on you… _besides the obvious"_ he silently added. Jonathan heard it but decided to bite his tongue until he was done.

"Puny, nerd, wild hair…those were some of the labels that were put on me… _and I pray that it won't get any worse_ " he quietly added again, causing his crush to furrow his brows down in agitation.

"Thanks to you, I see that those labels are just me being natural. I'm still growing, I mean we're only thirteen. We're just getting started. My parents and friends love running their hands through my "Lion Locks" as they like to say and I like things like video games, trading cards, hot wheels, and other things that're considered childish. But they make me happy so I don't see why that's a bad thing" he spoke with a little more confidence, causing Jonathan to smile proudly.

"But anyway…I just…I just wanted to get to know you. Like the hidden you. Not to say you're all mysterious! …Wait…I-I guess I am. But everyone has things they keep to themselves. Like how you don't like tomatoes."

That startled him a bit before he asked, "H-How did you-?"

"I notice whenever you get a sandwich or a salad you always take the tomatoes off. N-Not that I was stalking you I swear! I-I-I"

"You're not that oblivious either" he finished with a sly grin, causing the smaller boy to put his hand on his face and let out a tiny groan.

He took a deep breath and continued, "But I didn't know how to approach you without making it weird and awkward. That's why I hid behind this tree, to catch a glimpse of you." Suddenly his eyes widened at the meaning of what he just said. "W-Wait no! Not like that! You're not some kind of zoo animal! I just…oh God…I guess I am a stalker. So much for being subtle. Although…it's kinda too late for that" he sighed, causing his crush to frown a bit a well.

"But I admire the fact that even though it's natural to you, you're still under a microscope so to speak, dealing with all that pressure like its nothing…I-I couldn't handle that. And like I said…you really are handsome" he blushed, causing Jonathan to blush as well. He'd been called that many times over, but when Sherwin said it, it made something tingle inside of him.

"I…I don't know what else I can say. I just want to shower you with good things, be there for you for whatever you need, and just… **love you**. Wait, no! That's not what I meant! I don't even want that! That's gross! Not to mention we're waaay too young for that-" but his rambling was cut off by Jonathan's hearty laughter.

"Don't…Don't worry Sherwin" he said trying to catch his breath. "I understand. And…thank you. I've…I've never had anyone say these things to me before…not even my friends. My parents yea…but nothing like this from a complete stranger. Not to say you're a stranger, but y'know" he tried to explain but Sherwin nodded in understanding.

"Also, don't degrade yourself and put me on a higher pedestal. Everyone has different ways of handling things, that's what make us unique. I know I sound cheesy, but it's the truth. Why do you think I read so many books? I kinda tune it out" he explained.

"…S-Sorry for breaking your zone" Sherwin apologized.

"Don't be. If you didn't, we wouldn't be talking like this. And I wouldn't have known how gentle your touch was" he replied as he brought the other boy's hand off of his cheek but still had a hold on it, rubbing his fingers over the freckled knuckles. Sherwin quirked an eyebrow up at his fixation with his hands, but didn't dare interrupt him.

"Y'know…my mom told me something. **"Hard hands need love, soft hands give love."** At the time I didn't understand what she meant; anyone can have soft hands if they use enough lotion. But now I do. Hands that want to reach out to others are usually timid in doing so…almost like a baby animal reaching out for food out of a person's hand. So soft and delicate. But those with hard hands have experienced giving out love and it didn't end well. Their love got sucked out…or abused by others. Now they have nothing left to give. And…I'm the latter in this case" he confessed.

"What?! B-But, I mean, how?!" he sputtered out.

"Like I said…I **kinda** tune it out, but the stresses of popularity still get to me from time to time. Probably sounds like a pathetic sob story-"

"No it's doesn't!" Sherwin assured as he instinctively placed his free hand over his.

Jonathan did a double take before letting out a breathless chuckle. "I realized that the majority of kids that "fawn" over me so to speak just want to boost their social status. Even a couple of my friends…I guess they're not really my friends now that I think about it. Don't get me wrong, I'll be polite and whatever else, but I keep my guard up and keep things at a safe distance" he finished.

Sherwin absorbed what he said and let out another despairing sigh.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"Your defenses will be up even more…because of me" he explained on the verge of tears. At this Jonathan place one hand on the soiled cheek of his companion. Surprisingly he didn't flinch at the contact, but leaned into it, drinking it in like sweet hot chocolate.

"That's fine with me" he said.

"H-Huh?!" he questioned.

"In this case, I'd have my defenses up in order to protect you. And in my opinion, it's worth it" he explained.

Sherwin just stared at him incredulously. If what he thought he heard was right…then he was willing to fight for him despite his…openness.

As if he was reading his mind Jonathan said, "Sherwin, I don't care about that. Like you said, you just want to love. You don't want any of that physical pleasure. I don't understand why people automatically equate those two when someone "reveals" themselves, or when a "normal" couple does the exact same thing. Why in the world would I condemn you just because you genuinely care about me and want to treat me right? If anything that should be celebrated and applauded! And I'm honored that your own heart chose me to be the recipient of your beautiful love!"

He spoke with such conviction and enthusiasm that Sherwin couldn't help but let some tears slide down his rosy cheeks, but they were tears of joy as evidenced by his giggling smile. A similar smile formed on Jonathan's lips as well as he used his thumb to wipe away the tears.

However the intimate moment was ruined as the blaring bell rang throughout the area. Sherwin immediately tensed up. To anyone else it was signaling the end of a class. In his mind it meant the release all of the students like a pack of ferocious wolves, ready to devour to meek little lamb that he was.

"Hey, it'll be okay. I'll be right by your side. Besides, how else am I going to get to know you better unless we hang out?" he smiled.

Sherwin tried to return it, but it fell flat. "I'm sorry…I'm not as-"

"Hey now, what did I say? Don't degrade yourself! I mean it" he snapped but not in a malicious way. Sherwin quickly straightened up and wiped his eyes.

Nodding at that Jonathan said, "There's nothing wrong with where you're at, we're all at different levels. And…if you want, I'll help you however I can."

"Jonathan…thank you." Sherwin spoke and it sounded so sweet in the ears of his crush. But uncertainty set in as he looked off to the side.

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked, picking up on the sudden uneasiness.

"Do…do you really think you can help this Growlithe become an Arcanine?" he meekly threw out there, unsure whether or not he'd get the reference.

But the toothy grin Jonathan sported signaled he did when he answered, "I don't know, I may want you to stay a cute little growly" as he rubbed his hand through his wild lion locks, his eyes widening in awe when he made contact. "It's so soft! Now I can see why your friends and parents love running their hands through you hair" he marveled.

"I-It's nothing…really" he tried to brush off but the blush covering his face showed that he was pleased by the compliment.

"EEEEEEE!" his heart squealed with joy before going around to his back and re-entering his body. Sherwin felt a little jolt when it went back inside.

"Sherwin? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" he smiled, earning one from him in return.

"Now, how about that lunch date?"

"But…it's a short day today. We still have three more classes before the day is done. There's no lunch period" he replied as his earlier enthusiasm instantly vanished and a slight shudder traversed through his body.

That's when Jonathan realized that Sherwin would be all alone to deal with the fallout. English was already over and they wouldn't be together again until P.E.…and so help them if they decided to get "extra" physical.

"Hey" he assured as he grabbed him in a side hug. "It'll be okay. Everyone will be too busy listening to the teacher and doing their work to worry about your heart. And if anyone messes with you, just use Roar and Flamethrower."

That earned a chuckle out of the timid boy. "O-Okay. I-I'll try" he replied. Jonathan nodded and gave him another gentle squeeze before releasing him. He stood up and offered his hand, which Sherwin quickly grabbed, still missing the warmth he felt when he was near him.

"Don't worry, I'll be with you no matter what" he chuckled when he understood the motive of the sudden grasp.

Sherwin blushed again and said, "I-I know. It's just that…it's still so surreal. Like a dream. I still can't believe you're okay with all of…this" as he gestured with his free hand to all of himself.

"Well…to be honest…I didn't think I'd ever be involved in something like this. But I'm glad I am. Now I get to experience all of…this" he grinned as his gestured to the freckled boy, causing that sunburnt hue to return full force.

None of them knew what experiences would come their way, but one thing was certain. No matter how much they got beat down or ridiculed the smiles they had for one another would never go away. They'd resurface like a rose growing through a crack in the concrete – stronger, stunning and wondrous to all who happen to see this improbable phenomenon.

* * *

 **Hey there, hope you enjoyed this chapter! We'll see how the lunch date goes.**


End file.
